Seals are commonly used for sealing a gap disposed around an outer surface of an inner member received within a bore of an outer member, such as a fuel injector or a spark plug. Typically, the gap is sized so as to fully accommodate the seal member radially between the outer surface of the inner member and the inner surface of the bore.
Conventional spark plug tube seals and fuel injector seals incorporate a rubber outer dimension (OD) for engaging a bore and may have various inner dimension (ID) seal configurations for engaging a shaft.